yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 054
りくる。。。 ！！ | romaji = Semarikuru...Yami!! | english = Looming... Darkness! | japanese translated = Looming... Darkness!! | alternate = | chapter number = 54 | japanese release = May 21, 2010 | american release = | uk release = }} "Looming... Darkness!" is the fifty-fourth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 8 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary As "Vision Hero Trinity" attacks Atticus, he attempts to activate his face-down "Air Barrier" to defend himself and his "Troposphere". However, Tragoedia, watching nearby through Principal MacKenzie, prevents him from activating it, as darkness envelops him. The attack hits, and Atticus loses. After Aster leaves, MacKenzie reveals himself, and makes Atticus his newest pawn. Seeing Adrian nearby, he does the same to him. The next day, Dr. Crowler gathers the Duel Academy representatives to choose the pairings for the singles matches. Each of them is given a card with the picture of a location on the island printed on it. Each of the American students get one as well, and they are to meet their opponents at the given location. Jaden gets the mountain, Syrus the beach, Alexis the pier, Chazz the cliff and Bastion the forest. Aster meets with Principal MacKenzie, who gifts him with what he describes as the final card in the "Legendary Planet" series. He states that the series was designed by Aster's father and that he would have wanted Aster to have the card. MacKenzie says he waited until Aster had matured to give him the card and that he regards him as his own son. Jaden goes to the forested area of the mountain to meet his opponent, who turns out to be Adrian. The two begin their Duel and Adrian Summons "Forbidden Beast Inun" early on. Jaden notes that he would't have that if he has "Forbidden Mantra". Jaden knows that Adrain is going to use the effect of his Forbidden Beast to bring his "Forbidden Mantra" from his deck to his hand and plans to prevent that. Jaden summons "Masked Hero Gust" and then activates the spell card "Mask Function 1" which prevents a opponent's monster from activating its effect as long as there is a "Masked Hero" on the field. Jaden attacks "Forbidden Beast Inun" with "Masked Hero Gust", destroying it. Jaden notes that with his Forbidden Beast gone, Adrain cannot get "Forbidden Mantra" from his deck to his hand, however Adrian activates his face-down trap card "Beast-Concealed Mantra" which allow him to add "Forbidden Mantra" to his hand when a "Forbidden Beast" has been destroyed, Jaden plays one card face-down and end his turn. Adrain activates "Forbidden Mantra" and special summons two "Forbidden Beast Nunurao" then he sacrifices both of his monsters to summon "Forbidden Beast Nibunu". Adrian then uses Nibun's effect to summon one "Forbidden Beast" from the Graveyard and he chooses "Forbidden Beast Inun" which Jaden knows he is going to bring another "Forbidden Mantra" from his deck to his hand. Adrian says to Jaden that his gold star is out of reach and his black marks suit him best. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Adrian Gecko Turn 1: Adrian Adrian Normal Summons "Forbidden Beast Inun" (200/300) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden Normal Summons "Masked Hero Gust" (1500/1600) in Attack Position and activates "Mask Function #1". As Jaden has a face-up "Masked Hero", "Inun" will unable to activate its effects. "Gust" attacks and destroys "Inun". Adrian activates his face-down "Beast-Concealed Mantra", adding a "Forbidden Mantra" from his Deck to his hand. Jaden Sets a card. Turn 3: Adrian Adrian activates "Forbidden Mantra". He Special Summons two "Forbidden Beast Nunurao" through their own effects, which can be activated as "Forbidden Mantra" is face-up. He Tributes both of them to Tribute Summon "Forbidden Beast Nibunu" (2700/2000) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, letting him Special Summon "Inun" (200/300) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards which made their first appearance are in italics.